


A Mother's Day Special

by SammyL



Series: Forever AU [3]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Happy Mother's Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Day Special

Akihito woke to the feel of little hands shaking him. He pretended to still be asleep and a little sigh could be heard. "Mommy! Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!" 

Laughing, Akihito turned over and picked up the small five year old. "Morning baby. Is there something that you need Ryuji?"

"Morning mommy! I just wanted to say happy mommy's day!"

Akihito smiled brightly and hugged his little boy. "Thank you baby!"

"Here mommy, this is for you." Ryuji handed Akihito s small pink paper that had been folded in half. All over were balloons and hearts and smiley faces. In big bold letters was 'TO THE BEST MOMMY IN THE WHOLE WIDEST WORLD'. Inside was a little letter to Akihito from Ryuji. 'Hi mommy. I is glad that this day exists as you deserve a day for just you. Well you have your birthday but all the more days to celebrate you the better. I love you mommy and I can't wait for my baby brother Akio to be born! Then you will have two babies to love you! Three if you count daddy!'

Tears sprung to Akihito's Eyes and he held his son tight. "Thank you baby!"

The door opened and in walked Asami, caring a tray filled with food. It was delicious and completely made by hand by Asami and Ryuji. The little family of three, soon to be family of four, spent the day lazing in bed. Asami gave Akihito an amazing foot rub while mother and son played go fish and old maid. All in all, it was a wonderful mother's day.


End file.
